


Concern

by songohanfan1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Drug Use, Hemospectrum, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sober Gamzee Makara, Sopor Slime, Vocabulary, hemocaste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1





	1. Equius: Express Concern-->

Equius: Express Concern-->

 

 

centaursTesticle opened memo " I do not know what to title this"

centaursTesticle responded to memo

CT:D--> I understand that given my position in this group I marely am granted the opportunity of holding one of these messages, however I feel it would behoove several members of this inclade to be aware and participate in this memo especially.

carcinoGeneticist responded to memo

CG: LOOK I KNOW YOU BULGEMUNCHES SOMETIMES FEEL EMPOWERED OR WHATEVER, AND THINK PEOPLE MIGHT ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT FUCKING NO ONE GIVES A RODENT'S WASTECHUTE ABOUT WHAT ANYONE SAYS ON MEMOS. LEAST OF ALL SOMEONE UNOFFICIAL WHO IS NOT EVEN CURRENTLY HOLDING A POSITION IN THIS TEAM'S COUNCIL. IT WOULD SAVE YOU A LOT OF WASTED EFFORT TO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW WHILE SOMEONE SEEING THIS SHIT STILL RESPECTS YOU

CT:D-->You will not % me in such a manner peasantb100d. What I have to say is important and deals with the respect you owe to your betters. Even if this better happens to be simultaneously poisoning himself.

twinArmaggedons responded to memo 

TA: wiill you ju2t fuckiing get on wiith thiis 2hiit not all of u2 have tiime two wa2te 2iittiing here fondliing our bulge2 two black 2oliiciitatiion2

CT:D-->That was not even a resemblance of what we were doing but I don't expect one so low as you to foaly understand the intricacies of my conversations.

CT:D--> Anyway, yes, back to the subject at hand. The cause of concern for which I've opened one of these monstrosities is the Highb100d. I've... noticed some things which are rather alarming, though certainly nothing one so high as him c001d not handle.

CG: FUCKING EVERYTHING ABOUT GAMZEE CONCERNS YOU. WHAT BULGEBRAINED HIDEOUS ACT OF "indecency" HAS HE COMMITED NOW? AND WILL YOU JUST FUCKING GET ON WITH IT ALREADY

CT:D-->... Was that an order?

TA: fuckiing 2hiit

CT:D-->Never mind, we do not have the time for this 100d behavior. I've noticed, usually around mid-evening the Highb100d sits and awaits his caretaker from the ocean.

CT:D--> He has informed me of this specific behavior in multiple trolling sessions. However, as of recently he has not contacted me, or responded to any of my attempts. While ordinarily this w001d not be of importance as he is known to space out regularly, I also have noticed quite a bit of debris on his lawnring. Rather large debris. And according to the Heiress, sea dweller attacks on coast residing land dwellers have increased substantially these last few perigrees.

CG: ... SO YOU NOTICED IT TOO THEN. GOG, I WAS HOPING IT WAS JUST MY CLINGY AS FUCK NATURE THAT ACCENTUATES MY INSECURITIES

grimAuxiliatrix responded to memo

GA: Would You Please Specify Your Previous Statement? Though There Are Quite A Few Trolls We Associate With That Possess Mental Prowess, I Am Afraid My Biggest Asset Remains My Impeccable Fashion Sense.

CG: YEAH SURE. ABOUT A PERIGREE AGO GAMZEE COMPLETELY STOPPED TROLLING ME OR APPARENTLY THIS HORSEHUMPING FREAK EITHER. WHICH YOU KNOW, WAS PRETTY NICE I MEAN, IT CONSIDERABLY LOWERED THE AMOUNT OF CANCER I WAS GIVING MY PAN TRYING TO READ HIS SEIZURE-INDUCING TYPING. BUT NOW ZAHHAK IS WORRIED BECAUSE HE SEES DEAD BODIES OR SOME SHIT ON GAMZEE'S LAWNRING

CT:D--> Yes well, there was a reason for me addressing this matter here. I propose a trip to the dwelling in question to evaluate the status of the highblood. 

TA: what no. Do you even know how much 2hiit ii2 all over hii2 floor? II went there once two fiix hii2 hu2ktop and ii freakiing 2wear hone2t two gog ii could not walk anywhere wiithout 2teppiing on a fuckiing horn or piie and ju2t general 2hiit. II do not recommend iit.

adiosToreador responded to memo

AT: uH, iF iT HELPS AT ALL, i VOTE YES. tHAT WE DO, uH GO THERE AND HELP, mAYBE

CG: FINE. IF IT'LL HELP YOU FUCKERS GET MORE COON TIME WE CAN GO. BUT DON'T BITE MY BULGE IF HE DECIDES TO STRIP YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES, WHICH IS HIS PERFECTLY LEGAL RIGHT GIVEN THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TREAPASSING ON HIGHBLOOD TURF

TA: oh plea2e he wouldn't do that even iif he could. For one thiing he'2 way two weak giiven hii2 2keletal nature and 2econd 2ay maybee he diid get enough 2trength from 2ome unfore2een character traiit two focu2 hiim2elf long enough two attack u2, we 2tiil have the 2tronge2t blueblood two ever liive on our 2ide plu2 me, the 2tronge2t p2iioniic.

TA: and iif we bring along the re2t of u2 fucker2 we'll have more than enough abiiliitiie2 combined to 2top hiim. This all ii2 a22umiing of cour2e that he even ever become2 viiolent.

arachnidsGrip  responded to memo

AG: I heard exceptional a8ilities and violent, hope I'm not l8

CG: OH GOG FUCKING DAMMIT WHO INVITED THIS BITCH HERE? GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A SPINDLE- COVERED DESERT PLANT SERKET. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE, SO JUST GO ON YOUR TERRIBLE TORTURE-FILLED BITCHY WAY BRINGING DESPAIR AND HATRED TO EVERY TROLL YOU MEET. OR HEY, I KNOW A REALLY NICE WRIGGLER WITH DREAMS IN THE HIVE NEXT TO ME, WHY DON'T YOU GO GIVE HIM A TAXIDERMY LUSUS AS A WRIGGLING DAY PRESENT

AG: Nah, my supplier is 8eing a 8it fussy at the moment. Claims a pair of dice 8x fold don't count as equal payment for the mor8ls she has to give up to get me my products. Oh weeeeeeeell.

TA:... you're one 2eriiou2ly fucked up biitch.

GA: Yes Vriska Is A Terrible Person With Deep Psychological Issues. May We Get Back To The Matter At Hand Please? While She And I Do Have An Unfortunate History, I Feel I Must Point Out The Benefit She Could Bring To This Venture.

GA: As Equius Pointed Out, There Will Be Nearby Fishfolk Given The Location Of The Hive We Are Going To Infiltrate. Vriska's Mental Prowess Could Provide A Large And Helpful Asset To The Protection We Desire From Their Attacks

CG: UGH, FUCKING FINE, BUT IF SHE CAUSES LASTING DAMAGE TO YOU OR ANY OF THESE OTHER FUCKASSES IM HOLDING YOU GOGDAMN RESPONSIBLE FOR IT MARYAM. ESPECIALLY IF THEY COME BACK AS FUCKING PAN-DAMAGED RAINBOWDRINKERS, IM THROWING YOU TO THEM FIRST, THEN RUNNING FOR THE REST OF MY MISERABLE ILLEGAL LIFE.


	2. Karkat: Meet Up With The Idiots-->

Karkat: Meet Up With The Idiots-->

Gog, you really don't want to. You're totally all for walking into the den of a deranged highblood who, in his defense, may be dying. But you'd really rather do that without having to worry about the other cullbait you've foolishly brought along. 

You and Sollux live pretty fucking close so he demanded you travel together since "you're both fucking helpless peasantbloods too weak to defend yourself". His matesprit is like the most ignorantly "kind" fishfuck you'll probably have the fortune of being forced to associate with. 

You ended up meeting with Tavros along the way, then Equius and Nepeta and it's just grown from there. You now have ten adrenaline-pumped idiots on your tail following you to this hive apparently only you know the exact location of. 

And this trip has not been without hardship, you did have to deal with Eridan's whining for a full hour before Sollux found the duct tape. His voice will not be missed.

 Finally you see the damned beach, sandy, stinky, and lain with freshly culled corpses. You look out to the water and notice that the tide hasn't come in yet, explaining why the bodies are still rotting on land instead of polluting the fishfuck-infested waters. 

You silently stomp past them, getting sand and multi-colored blood in and on your shoes. The others follow behind, and you don't suppress the smirk and scoff you let out when you hear someone, probably Feferi, gasp in shock. She's way too fucking sheltered, she'd never survive if she were out on the streets, in the same bug-infested hovels everyone else was subject to.

That's true for most Highblood's, pretty much only excluding Gamzee, who subjects himself to that shit because he's just an idiot. 

 Luckily everyone safely passes the slain bodies with only minimal injuries, most namely from Kanaya's footwear. 

You notice the dim lights on in the hive, this fucker has windows because he didn't fucking realize the sun kills everyone, including him. The lights would normally indicate someone being present in the hive, but it's Gamzee. 

You pull yourself to the door through the sinking of your shoes into the sand and rap loudly on the door. It kind of rings through the air for a while, whilst you all wait in heavy silence.

Nothing.

You put your ear to the door but still you don't hear his usually lilting footsteps.

You... don't really know what to do. You had fully expected for him to at least be coherent enough to open the door. A heavy feeling settles into the pit of your stomach.

 Shit, you may actually have to worry now.

 You resort to yelling.

"Hey chucklefuck, why aren't you opening your fucking door? And what the shithumping fuck did you do to all these fishy fuckers?" You pause for a while, listening for any sound, any indication that he's alive and conscious. 

You remain in silence. You look back at the other fuckups and shrug.

"Is he,uh, just not answering? Or is he maybe,um just not able to answer?" What a fucking idiot.

"Gee Nitram, what a perfectly sensible question to be asking, even though there's literally no way for me to be able to make that distinction. Since, you know, I'm out fucking here." Nitram shoots you as dirty a look as a skylark like him can manage.

"Well we should find a way to,uh, find out which. Cuz, if he's just not answering, well, he may just have gone crazy, killed these people, and decided he's done with us. But,uh, if he can't answer then, then I think we should really,um, get in there very soon." They all kind of just stand in silence for a while, not at all being productive so once a fucking gain, you step in.

"Alright Zahhak, open this door." He raises his head quickly in shock, and quite possibly indigence.

"But, this is the hive of the Highblood! To expect one so coolblooded to be okay with someone breaking down their door is 100di%!" You nod.

"Okay,then we're gonna continue being out here, while he dies inside and you can be the troll responsible for his death, but who still maintained all propriety."

You see his expression change, he looks to the ground as he considers this. He starts to sweat, clearly this is a hard choice for him to make. 

"Alright ya know what, I'm gonna do it. Step back asslickers." Sollux gets in front and gently eases the door off of its hinges, removing some bolts and carefully setting them on top of the door when all is said and done. He turns to Equius and smirks.

"There, no broken door, now we can go in and then put it back on later." You nod and take point. You turn back to face everyone.

"Alright you useless fucks, we're going inside now, but remember to be careful because although this is our loving dopey Gamzee we're talking about, obviously someone culled these seadwellers. So if you find Gamzee, first, get a pulse, then start screaming if he tries to take out your eyes from their sockets, or if there is no pulse and he's just a rotting corpse. Okay? Good, let's go."

You walk inside, you'd like to say you confidently strode inside, but honestly even you are feeling kinda anxious in this place.

And when Sollux said there was nowhere that was clear of horns, he wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. You literally can barely walk two steps without either tripping over a horn, stomping on one, one landing ankle-deep in some green concoction in a pie tin. Probably sopor knowing him.

 You hear Kanaya make some really frustrated groans and she sounds pretty disgusted. You turn around and tell her to stop bitching quite so loudly, as there is a troll in here probably either coughing his lungs out or plotting your demises. 

"Well maybe I wouldn't be posing a threat by my exclamations if he owned a broom. Or any kind of cleaning product really. And  _what_ is this stuck to the wall? Ugh, as soon as we're done with this escapade I'm coming in here with a fire blowing device and scorching everything he's owned for more than three perigees. Honestly!" You chuckle and turn around, you've got to keep moving, this hive is relatively big and he could be anywhere. Unfortunately, you don't have the home turf advantage.

After minutes of looking around and discovering nothing, while also not hearing any sign of someone actively breathing elsewhere in the hive you calm down. If he had wanted to rush out and kill intruders he'd have done it when Equius decided to flip over the baking device when he saw a squeakbeast run under it. 

You open a door to what is probably a closet and find an absurdly large supply of what look like red bouncy balls, most of which have been chewed on. There are a few with a weird lumpy purple substance on them but you're not gonna dwell on this useless room and close  the door and keep searching. 

You find a set of stairs, which after going up to the third step you find leads into a wall. What the fuck.

You go back down and find a more reliable set of stairs and decide to cautiously proceed up them. 

You almost slip a few times on what is probably sopor but manage to keep your curses relatively quiet so as not to alert any living thing that might be lurking up here.

You reach the top and find a corridor with two doors on either side. One which when you open it, turns out to be an ablution block filled with random generic objects. The other is a respiteblock. Or that's what it would serve as if it were clean enough to actually be able to spot a recuperacoon. There are freaky as shit posters of clowns slapped on every wall, and half-eaten sopor slime pies strewn everywhere. And a one-wheel device. You don't understand, you never will, and you accept that.

You notice that there is a window open, letting a pretty bitter draft and ponder on how idiotic this troll is. Is he worth saving? Probably not, but you've officially accepted this assignment as leader and you're not gonna give up and go home because then you'd look like a failure. You keep walking blindly, stepping on the clothes layering the floor. Until you stumble on something that is not a shirt. Literally. You tripped and fell when you stumbled on it.

You hear a groan and you flip the fuck out.

Karkat: Flip The Fuck Out-->


End file.
